


No Strangers to Love

by wingsfromthewater



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Rick-Rolling, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsfromthewater/pseuds/wingsfromthewater
Summary: So I saw this post by @assiraphales on tumblr and then the ficlet just happened:crowley spends so much time trying to figure out how to rickroll aziraphale (who doesn’t know memes and doesn’t go on his computer) that he is caught 10000% off guard when azira is the one who rickrolls him





	No Strangers to Love

“My dear fellow, do you recall when we heard Ella Fitzgerald sing in 1965 and then you hummed that song for weeks after? Body and Soul?” Aziraphale stood as the final notes of Beethoven’s Emperor Concerto died away and dissolved in to fizzles and pops and the Victrola continued to spin. He stopped the machine and carefully put the record back in its sleeve before selecting another record off the shelf.

“’Course,” scoffed Crowley. “I may be a demon, but I know genius when I hear it.” Crowley leaned casually against a book covered table, causually leafing through the top book on the nearest stack.

“Well, I was at an estate sale to see if they had anything interesting to add to my collections-”

“Are there any books in existence that you don’t have in your collection yet?”

“Hush, you foul fiend,” said Aziraphale, softly. “I found this, and I thought you might enjoy it.” He held out a dusty record sleeve with a black and white picture of Ella Fitzgerald on the cover. 

“Oh, I do miss her,” mused Crowley, settling himself into an armchair. “Go on then.” 

“Very well,” said Aziraphale, his smile tight on his face to suppress the slightly historical giggles he could feel rising. 

He turned towards his Victrola, placing himself strategically between the record and Crowley. He slid the record gently out of the sleeve, placed it on the turn table and started it spinning. He turned to look at Crowley who had his head leaned back against the chair; his eyes shut. Aziraphale dropped the needle. The Victrola crackled and Aziraphale turned to face Crowley.

The opening bass line of ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ blasted forth from the Victrola. Crowley’s head shot up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging so far open it seemed as though he’d momentarily forgotten that human jaws weren’t supposed to be able to unhinge.

“Where,” asked Crowley, extending the word to its longest possible iteration, “did you learn about Rick Rolling?”

“On the internet,” said Aziraphale. “I do know how to use a computer; I just prefer not to.” He looked at Crowley who was still staring at him agape. “Did I do it right?” he asked a little worriedly.

“Yeah, Angel. You really did,” said Crowley grinning. They listened to the song for a moment longer. “You do actually have the Ella album though, right?” Crowley asked tentatively. 

“Of course, I do, my dear boy. It would be cruel to get your hopes up without it.”


End file.
